Strange Happening
by Joker8heart
Summary: something is happening around kyon but what?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any character and such

This is based on the nightmare/dream I had. Like any dream you tend to forget it the moment you woken up but hopefully my weak memory would allow me to remember the plot of that dream.

Please excuse Grammar and spelling.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. My head was killing me, I looked at the clock and notice it's almost time for classes to start. Why didn't anyone wake me up! Where am I? Is this the floor? why am I on the floor?

I never realize how comfortable lying on the floor is before, It feels so cool and I think it really helps with the back and…SCHOOL! I stood as fast as anyone could be and darted for my uniform that I distinctly remember I placed on the chair by the table. But they're not there. Great, I could tell off the bat I'm going to have a bad day today.

"Where are my clothes!" I screamed I was panicking, okay?

"…kyon-kun…"

Who said that?

I turned around and saw my little sister on my bed. So _**YOU**_ are the reason I slept on the floor? Why is she in my room?

I approached her ready to kick her out of _**MY**_ bed and give her a piece of my mind, but I stopped short. Man, my little sister is cute. In a couple of years I'll probably beat some school boy who made you cry. Wait a minute; aren't you supposed to be at school yourself? I took a long look at her face. She must be pretty tired to be not up like usual. Should I write something on her face? Where's my pen? I need to wake her up but not before I have my fun with her. She squirmed a bit, did she hear me?

"Hey, get up" I said softly, trying not to startle her awake like she does to me every day since I can remember. I tried shaking her but she wouldn't budge. I may not be trained in the art of waking people up but I know this is going to eat more time than I have. I guess mom can worry about that. It's not my job to wake her up.

I reached for my blanket to cover her with when I noticed my arm. I'm wearing my uniform. Did I sleep with my uniform on? What happened last night? A mystery that I would to solve some other time but now I need to hurry. I can't be bothered to shower now; I'm already wearing my uniform. I guess I'll go to school looking like this. I should really brush though. I grabbed my tooth brush from the sink and began searching for my bag, wallet and books that I'm going to need. Look at me Multitask.

Took me a while but found my bag on my bed next to my sister. A pillow would make a better hugging material than my school bag you know.

I replaced my school bag with a pillow to make her more comfortable and then said my goodbye to her. Before I left the room I hear her call out "Kyon" again. Does she always say that when she is asleep? At least call me by my real name or big brother either one is good. It's kinda creepy if you ask me though. How should I feel about that? Maybe I should buy her an ice cream when I return from school. We'll talk about property line when we're at it.

I rushed down stairs to grab something to eat but the table wasn't set. Was I supposed to be the one making breakfast today? No, I distinctly remember its Monday today. I only make breakfast on never.

I grabbed some bread and butter. Better eat something before heading for school. The not showering really gave me enough time.

While I waited for toast I saw Shamisen. A cat that I brought home during one of Haruhi's schemes. He was looking at me. He must be hungry. Sorry Cat I can't feed you today kind of in a hurry. I tried shooing him off but he just stared at me. I grabbed the butter knife and did the same action but this time he followed the knife.

"You would like some butter? I don't think cat should eat butter. Just like how dogs should not eat chocolate" My lack of knowledge for cat diets is really outstanding. I should really search the internet for that. If anything happens to Shamisen I wouldn't hear the end of it from my sister. She really has taken a liking on the cat.

_**BLANG!**_

I heard a noise in the living room. It sounded like a book being slammed or something, like Haruhi's fist hitting a table.

The thought of Haruhi being inside my house, in this time of the day, was chilling.

I peeked inside the living room to find no one was there. That's weird; I really heard something in here. I looked around and saw a book had fallen to the floor.

Then I felt a sudden chill. Do you know the feeling of something or someone was looking at you? I felt that. I felt like someone was looking at me from behind.

I quickly turned around and found …

No one

Not even Shamisen.

Strange

I looked back to the living room and saw the book were no longer there.

Also Strange

"Hello?" I asked to whatever is in the living room, I can see no one is in there. Our living room is a modest one. There's not a large of place where anyone can hide, unless you're really small or my little sister.

"I'm in the Kitchen" I hear my mother called. What's with her voice? It doesn't have that warm feeling that it usually gives.

I hurry towards the kitchen and saw my mom cooking breakfast. Wow how did she get there so fast? Anyway It's too late for breakfast, mom. Of course I didn't say that to her. Come on, would you really want to snap at your mother like that? It's been a while since I've seen her angry and I'm planning on expanding that record.

When I reached at the kitchen my mother gave me a shocked expression but then suddenly looked away.

"yeah, I'm still here" I told her. She must be surprised I'm still here.

I grabbed the toast the she now placed on a plate from the toaster. And saw the same book that had fall from somewhere in the living room is now at the table.

"Mom, your little Brat is on my bed. Doesn't she have to go to school?" I said to her. I gobbled that toast as fast as I can, Manners aside.

"Not now dear" she replied.

Don't need to tell me twice. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

There was this small problem.

Every lock on the door was still latched on. Usually either my mom or dad would remove them because dad would be going off to work. Isn't anyone planning on getting out of the house today!

It took me precious seconds before I was able to remove all the lock before I can go out. Was it really this hard to open the door before? The metal is kind of slippery though. Maybe it's because my dad or mom usually open this door for us, not me.

I said my goodbyes to anyone who can hear them before taking off for school on my bike.

I think if I bike fast enough I can probably make it in time. Maybe I should return back home and go to school for the afternoon class? No, I think I can make it, if I pray Hard enough.

* * *

Let's cut it off here. I wore out what I could remember. Hopefully it'll get back to me to finish this story.

I reread the whole thing a couple of times to make sure I bump down obvious errors but it's kind of hard proofreading yourself.

Anyway hope you enjoy this part of the story and criticism are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

An update :D could have been sooner if it hadn't been for my stupid computer crashing anyway have a good read!

I'm sorry in advance for improper spacing. I have been alternating different versions of Microsoft word.

….

I paddled along the quiet morning road but I feel that there is something out of place, that there is something eerie is happening on the street because, you see, I can't help notice the lack of people on it, usually at this time of the day people would be rushing off to work or school or somewhere. Am I really that late? I forgot to look at the clock again before I left the house but I'm sure that it's not that late for people to be drained off the street like that. Even in the evening when there should be the fewest people, there are usually people on the road walking hand-in-hand. Ok, not a good time to think about how I am the definition of being single.

It was a bit foggy, when I was getting ready for the climb it when I saw a little girl on the side of the road.

She is about the same age as my sister. She is has a winter coat on and seems to be crying for some reason. What's with the coat? It's not that cold to put on a winter coat, I hope she doesn't get heat stroke or something. Do I dare get involved with this? No, I don't. Just walk pass her and then walk up the hill, heck I can run past her.

I slowly approached her. Her crying was getting louder and louder. Just keep it cool, just keep it cool you'll pass her soon enough and then you wouldn't have to worry about her.

"What's wrong little girl?" Damn it, my over chivalrous behavior got the best of me.

She didn't answer immediately. She didn't even look up. She just cried harder.

"Where is your mom?"

"… Where are you mommy? It's so cold." So, she did notice me.

_It's so cold_? On the contrary, it's abnormally hot today AND you're wearing a snow coat. How would she be cold? Wait did she just say she lost her mother? What kind of mother losses their child? I shouldn't be so judgmental; I do not know what's happening here. My heart felt a little bit heavy.

"… I want to go home…"

This is just getting sadder and sadder. I guess I should help her find her mom or leave her at a police's station, the one thing I cannot do is leave her here alone, it would only add to her trauma.

My hand darted for my pocket in search of my phone. It wasn't there; damn it, I think left it at home. This could have been a lot easier. I guess I have no choice but to accompany her.

"Want me to help you find your mom? Do you know where you live? Do you need someone to walk you?" I asked her with the most soothing voice I can muster. I hope I didn't overwhelm her.

She sobbed and began walking up the hill.

I guess that's a yes. Should I walk beside her and hold her hands? I don't know how to handle this kind of situations. This isn't what they actually teach you in school. I guess I could ask her.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?"

She didn't reply. I have this feeling, and this is only a guess mind you I could be wrong, that she doesn't want to talk to me or to a stranger to be more precise. I can respect that, heck I should praise her for that.

Hopefully we'll find her mom before we pass the school. That way I helped her AND got to school. Ha! Two birds with one stone.

We didn't see anyone during our short walk. Not even Taniguchi, understandable seeing I'm already late. I guess it's better this way; I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. I'm trailing a little girl over here; worst case scenario people would think I'm a pervert.

It didn't take us long to get to my school. I guess there should be someone in there that could help this little girl. I hope she remember her home phone number or her mom's cell phone number.

She didn't stop walking; I guess she didn't see me stop.

"Hey, that's my school over there. We have a school phone maybe we can call your mother and … "I wasn't able to finish that sentence because the little girl suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Health class, T.V. programs about survival and that one seminar that I slept through please don't fail me now.

I ran towards and tried to shake her out of it. I touched a part of her skin and I felt it, she was cold, very cold. Is this why she was complaining earlier of being cold? How could she get this cold?

"Someone, help!" My cries reached no ears because there was no one there "damn it!"

I tried to carry her but she won't budge, for reason she is heavy like there was something heavy pressing over her. I can't move her. I didn't think a girl of this size would weigh so much. I noticed something else.

She's not breathing.

"Help! Help! Please someone help!" I screamed in hopes of being heard. But it seems like no one was still near enough to hear me. Damn.

I suddenly realized that the once mild fog started thickening. I can't see anything around us anymore. Suddenly everything turned black.

…

My eyes shot open. What the heck happened? Where am I?

I feel myself lying on the ground. Again? Is this going to be my thing now? Waking up not knowing where I am and lying on the ground?

I sat up. Man, my head is killing me.

"Want some tea?"

I turned to the side and saw an old man holding two cups of tea, one of which I assume he is offering to me. He was really a chubby fellow with a balding spot on the top of his head. He seems to be wearing an old janitor's outfit. Does he work for North High? I haven't seen him before.

Wait, what happened to the little girl?

"Little girl?" he eyed me curiously. "I didn't see anyone besides you out there."

That's impossible. She was there! I was with her! I can't simply have imagined that. My imagination sat in the back seat the moment I started the school year.

I don't even know her name.

He smiled "Well that IS strange but not entirely impossible; I could have seen you after some other people have taken her." I placed face in my hands.

"Here, come seat with me." He motioned towards the table in the middle of the room. I obliged and sat in front of him.

"The name is **Yoshifumi Yamashina, **I'm a janitor here"

"You can call me … Kyon" I not going to give him my real name mind you.

I took the seat across him and take a sip of his tea. It taste good but it still doesn't taste better than what Asahina-san makes.

I guess that is possible. I just hope that the little girl gets back together with her mom. I just wish she isn't picked up pervert or something.

"hahahaha" his laughter easily fills the room "Don't be like that! I'm sure your little friend has been picked up by someone with a kind heart! hahaha" *_cough cough_* I guess he is kind a sick; he is putting on the year not only the pounds.

He is a jolly one. I just sent a small smile his way and began scanning the room where I am at. It was a small space there wasn't much items in it. There's only a small window to let the sunshine through. There are only a few items here. There was the teapot, a stove, a few cups and a small fan. I guess a simple man live here. The window was high enough that I can't look outside.

"Excuse me but how long have I been out?" I'm probably not going to like answer. I guess I can skip class today. Seeing what just happened.

"About 2-3 hours tops" he replied while taking another sip of his tea. "I guess you need to wait until afternoon class now but don't you skip class young man. Education is very important and you shouldn't skip class too often." He coughed again.

"I wasn't planning on …"

"hahahaha I have been working here for a very long time ,young man. I can sense these things. You're stressed on what had happened to you but don't worry as far as I can see you're not injured in any way." He then winks. Well that certainly sent shivers down my now exceptionally straight spine. "But it's your life. Do what you want to do"

Well I have a good hour or so before the afternoon classes start. If I'm inside the school premises I better not let anyone see me. Stay here? I don't want to intrude.

"It'll take a few hours before afternoon classes start. Do you want to play a few games?"

I guess I can play. I really do have nothing to do.

"Okay, I have some time. How about you? Don't you have to work?"

"Don't worry; I usually start cleaning after school hours. You just worry about being beaten by an old man on a game of your own choosing." he pushed the table aside and then began removing a couple of wood under the flooring to reveal a small compartment. I guess that's where Janitors hide their stuff. I think I can do that on my table, for reasons.

He coughed again. I think he is getting too old for work. "There we go hahaha so, what do you want to play? I got a few games here. We have Chess, Uno, poker cards, Battle ship ohhh what about Monopoly? It has been a while since I played this."

_Oh god no! _"I don't think my time will allow me to finish a game of that" and I don't think my sanity can take that kind of torment again. I can still see my little sister crying because I was 'cheating' and when a little girl says you 'cheated' the whole world says you cheated. They can't resist the cuteness.

"How about chess?" I asked. I'm fairly confident with my Chess capability after all I had a lot of practice when I'm playing against Koizumi, he wasn't a challenge at all though.

"hahaha Chess it is then!" he took the chessboard from the little compartment and then placed the table back over it. He coughed again. Should I be worried for his health? I already seen someone collapse today I don't want another.

We sat opposite to each other and began setting the board. I'm guessing I have a good hour or two before afternoon classes start, I can't be sure though. The window isn't really providing a helpful reference.

I'm the white piece. I moved my Knight first.

"So, you dating anyone?"

_boom! _Well that was certainly unexpected. The question startled me so much that some of the tea spilled on. What's with him getting personal of the sudden? We just exchanged names! That's not enough of a signal to talk about personal things!

"Why would you ask something so personal?" Is he some kind of sick person? Did I gauge him wrong? I thought he was a happy-go-lucky kind of person.

"hahaha I'm sorry, so sorry" he coughs. "I am just a hopeless romantic hahaha"

Well, I guess that's less creepy than what I had in mind but let's leave "still creepy" pinned up there.

"So mr.**Yoshi, **if you're a hopeless romantic than can I assume that you're married?" Hopefully he'll forget his own question. I really rather not be put on the spot light.

"Yeah, met my wife here hahaha" he answered "but she died young. Been married for only 10 years in fact, happiest days of my life. " He took a big sip of his tea and then sighed "So you, young man, should not let the girl you like slip through your grasps!"

"I'm sorry for your loss." I have not been trained to handle this kind of situations!

"hahaha don't worry about it! I have students to take care of now. I'll tell you a secret. I Love my job and I am just so happy when they're happy." that big smile is back on his face again. "She lived her like without regrets, my sweetheart! She was an unstoppable force!"

'_Unstoppable force'_? I imagined Haruhi and her wild antics. She is the closest thing to an unstoppable force I have ever seen. She would literally find a way to get what she wants no matter what's the cause.

He returned his glare back to the board.

The door suddenly opened and two female students peeked in on us. I stopped for a second and looked at them curiously, what do they want? They scanned the room, giggled, whispered to each other and then closed the door again. That was weird. I looked back at the old man and he didn't seem to notice the interruption, he seems to be in deep thoughts about his moves. I guess I'm a pretty good player after all.

"Ha! I'll get you with this move!" he exclaimed. Confidently he placed his horse in front of my queen, with a wide grin I might add.

"What's the matter?" he said when he finally noticed that I was eyeing him.

"Didn't you notice the two girls that peeked in here?" I asked him curious why he didn't even acknowledge the students. They might have needed something from him.

"Girls? What girls?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Never mind" There's no point in telling him, they're already gone.

"Don't you go trying to mess with my concentration young man" he said while chuckling. "My attention span is longer than my age makes is appear"

After that rude interruption we continued with our game. We played while enjoying a nice conversation. He really did most of the talking, his story range from simply cleaning the school kitchen without any detergent to him catching students kissing in different parts of the school. I can really tell he love his job, his smile didn't fade even for a second he kept telling tales about different students and their different adventures in school. He even told me about a girl that he helped out, I don't know the nature of her problem but it has something to do with her being a delinquent or something, and how that same girl, from that point on, visited him ever so often to tell him stories and share her lunch, he also told me how that, now a young lady, invited him to her wedding.

"hahaha you wanna know how she found her man? Ohh this is good. She actually pinned him to the ground! Pinned him to the ground she says! She was shy, you see, she had to pin him down to have the courage to ask him out! Hahaha She was a good lass, I wish her the best of life has to offer." he said with a small smile on his face.

"She was shy"? Isn't that a ground for assault? I really wish I wouldn't meet this girl. She is sounding more and more like Haruhi and there's already 1 too many in my life. I guess that could have been a cute scene, for the people around them. I feel sorry for the guy then again they did end up together so I think it went well.

I got distracted. I didn't realize that my queen has been driven in a corner. I have no choice but to sacrifice a bishop to save her.

"hahaha I guess you had a lapse of judgment there."

"but …The queen has more power than the bishop."

"Yes but it's important to note that it's all in the strategy" he chuckled "for example, my knight here, who possess no more power than your own, just took your bishop. A piece who posess a different capabilities than my knight. it's not as strong as my queen but it currently have you in check."

I looked at the table and he is right he has me not only in check but in checkmate. This guy is good.

"You seem to lack in strategy in your game play."

I do have a strategy, it's called winging it.

"Hahaha Want another game?"

"Thanks but no thanks I think that our time is already up."

It's about pass noon. I haven't even had my lunch yet. I don't feel quite hungry though.

"None sense! A growing boy like you needs all the energy he needs! Haha I guess I can treat you! I need to cheer you up for beating you so badly! I know a good place to eat." A little smug are we? I guess you can flaunt that win all you want till I beat you next time.

I guess a free meal sounds good. This day started out so bad that I guess this is the universe's way of balancing out. Meeting someone new and a free lunch, now that's a package. Note to self, I seem to be too trusting. Remedy that after eating food given by stranger.

We cleaned up the chess board and placed it back in that hidden compartment beneath the table. This time I helped him out, feeling that he needed the help. He kept coughing everywhere, he is coughing so much that it seems like he is going to cough up blood sooner or later. Should I tell him that he should quit his job and stay with his children? Does he even have children? I forgot to ask if he has children but he did say that his wife died young, I guess he doesn't have anyone else in his life. Maybe that's why he speaks fondly of students here.

…

That moment the opened the door I knew something was up. how did I come to this conclusion you ask? Well I know that I'm somewhere in North High, why? Because 1) I remember passing out in front of the school 2) I'm with a person who says he works in one and I doubt he can carry me anywhere else and finally 3) there are no other schools near here, to my knowledge at least. Now please tell me if you see any flaw in my reasoning because I really can't find anything wrong with it.

As I look pass out the surrounding I feel that there's something wrong, what wrong with that you ask? There's a lack of a building. I always thought that we were at the old building because of the almost all wooden construct of the building but I was wrong this was an entirely different school and I couldn't see the new building anywhere. Did I time travel at some point?

I searched at the surroundings to try to figure out where exactly I am.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at . He didn't seem bothered by this.

"I-its nothing." I said while trying to get back my composure. Does Haruhi have a hand in this? What is she thinking sending me to some place strange?

He nods and started walking. I followed him through the corridor. He kept talking about stuff I wasn't really paying attention to. I was too busy thinking what was happening.

As we walk I can't help notice that we're the only ones here. No student, No other people. I looked in every room that I can but no one was there. It's the middle of the day and no one is to be seen anywhere. What's happening here?

"You seem to be in a deep thought."

"Yeah uhmm I'm just going to the rest room"

I left and dashed to the nearest Rest room, where ever that is. This is clearly Haruhi's faulth! Who else have the power to make everything weird? Well there's Nagato but she wouldn't do something like this.

I felt a chills run down my spine, my ears started to ring. All of the sudden I started to hear voices. The voices started to get louder and louder, so loud that I fell on my knees and covered my ears. I couldn't understand the voices. They were all jumbled words. Then it stopped. The voices just stopped.

The ground began to shake. It was an earthquake! I heard heavy footsteps running towards me it was Mr. Yoshi in a clear panic.

"Get out of the building!" he practically screamed at me. I don't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as I can trying to find any mean of exit in the unfamiliar building. I ran and ran but the building was too unfamiliar and the quake was making navigating in the unfamiliar corridor difficult.

I finally gave up finding the exit and just looked out the window. I notice I was in the second floor. The building began to shake violently even more. A part of the roof began to fall on me. Without thinking I jumped through the window but before I could hit the ground everything turned black.

….

Both positive and Negative Criticism are welcome :D


End file.
